


The World's Cutest Carjacker

by katiegangel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Cute, Eevee - Freeform, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, References to Supernatural (TV), Road Trips, klefki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiegangel/pseuds/katiegangel
Summary: At a pitstop on the way to a case, TFW 2.0 Baby almost gets "kidnaped" by The World's Cutest Carjacker.





	The World's Cutest Carjacker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/gifts).



Dean carefully pulled his baby off the road and up to one of the pumps at the station. From the rusty signs and sun, it was clear this place hadn’t seen some TLC for while. Lack of being connected to a chain probably meant this place was on its last leg and Dean had to wonder if he was their first customer of the week, let alone day. Still, his baby needed fuel and- while maybe being at least two to three year’s old- cheep junk food was not something to pass up. He glanced at the passenger seat, wondering if he should wake Sammy up for a chance at a bathroom break, but decided against it. They were already ahead of schedule and the chance that this place sold anything remotely healthy was probably nil. He’d rather have to pull over later to get Sam his rabbit food than pass up the chance to stock up on the snacks Sam hated him for having and encouraging Jack to eat. He glanced at the back. Cass and Jack were passed out too, Jack’s Eevee curled up happily on his lap. He wasn’t sure why but something about the kid having his own Pokémon warmed his heart. Kinda reminded him when Sammy decided to adopt that Mareep. Trying hard to not let Baby’s doors creek, he gout out of the car and headed for the store.

XXXXXXX

Poking its tiny form out from behind the trees, Klefki watched the large human step from the car and walk inside. Normally, she would have completely ignored anyone coming by, as rare as it was. However, something had caught her eye… and it was easily one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen.

Moving closer, Klefki couldn’t help but admire the car’s beauty. Many humans drove past this place with even fewer even bothering to stop, but none of them had ever come through in such a gorgeous automobile. Floating around the car, Klefki paused to look her over from bumper to bumper. The gleaming black pant, the care taken to preserve the car’s body, there wasn’t a single scratch to be seen. Truth be told, Klefki didn’t know much about cars. She’d certainly seen some pretty ones in the past, but this was… was this love?

She darted up to look inside, seeing that the three humans and the Eevee curled up on the youngest human’s lap were still asleep. Perfect. This was her chance. Floating in, she looked up to the ignition, seeing the keys still perfectly in place. With a happy squeal, Klefki floated up and locked her form around the car’s key. A grunt from the passenger seat made her freeze in place as she looked over, seeing the largest human she’d ever encountered- she didn’t know humans could get that big- rubbing his eyes and sitting up before noticing her. He jolted a little and for a long moment, they just stared at each other…. before the massive human smiled down at her. 

Xxxxxx

Arms laden with cheep snacks, Dean headed back to the car, noting that Sam, Cass and Jack had all woken up inside and were staring intently at Baby’s stearing wheel. For a split second, terror ran through him and he forgot about how Sam would berate him for the crappy food as he ran around to the driver side door and opened it.

“What happened to her?” Dean cried as he opened he door. “Is she-“ He paused when the expressions on the three passangers seemed more fascinated than concerned. Sam gave a small laugh.

“Looks like we’ve got a hitch-hiker,” He smirked, pointing at Baby’s ignition. Dean looked down, suddenly noticing the tiny creature securely locked around Baby’s keys. 

“Oh you gotta be kidding me,” he grumbled, shooting the tiny Pokémon a dirty look. It was small, super small as far as Pokémon went. Maybe no bigger than 20 centimeters high. It was holding what looked to be a couple of keys, though it wasn’t clear what they were for. All Dean was concerned about now was that it was holding onto Baby’s keys and it wasn’t letting go.

“It’s cute,” Jack said, leaning over the front seat to get a better look. “It looks like a little key ring.” He reached out a finger, gingerly stroking the Pokémon on what Dean assumed to be its head. It trilled happily in response.

“Apparently,” Sam said, looking down at his phone. “This little guy is called a “Klefki.” It’s a silver and fairy type that used to live in mines, but once the minerals that make up its diet became scarce, they began appearing in human settlements.” Sam laughed as he read on, looking up at Dean. “Apparently, this type of Pokémon never lets go of a key that it likes, so people give it the keys to vaults and safes as a way to prevent crime.”

“In heaven, they hold the keys to each soul’s personal nirvana,” Castiel chimed in, “They are more or less companions to angels rather than battling partners, but they shouldn’t be underestimated.” Castiel commented.

“Well, it’s not staying,” Dean mumbled. “Let’s go, freeloader. Come on, get out.”

“Ki!” The little Klefki snapped at Dean, wrapping itself tighter around Baby’s master key. 

“Maybe I wasn’t clear enough,” Dean huffed, reaching out to grab the little beast, but yanking it back when an unexpected shield formed around it.

“I think she liked the car as much as you do, Dean,” Jack smiled. “Can we keep her?”

“Yeah, I’m absolutely gonna keep something that pretty much just tried to highjack my baby,” Dean snapped sarcastically, reaching into his pocket to retrieve Scizor’s PokéBall. “If it’s not leaving on its own-“

“Eee?” Eevee’s ears perked up, his eyes drawn towards something dead ahead of them. “Vee!” He shouted, pointing his paw at the figure across the road. Four sets of eyes shot up to see the well dressed demon approaching them, flanked by a large Houndoom.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean snapped, turning away from baby’s ignition. “Can you just not-“

“Houndoom, Fire Blast!” The demon shouted, not even giving the brothers a second to think. On any other day, Team Free Will 2.0 might have been impressed by the action rather than taking the time for some “this is the end” style monologue, but with the huge blast of roaring flames coming at them, there wasn’t much time for cognitive processes aside from “get-the-fuck-out-of-there.” In the instant scramble, Eevee was the only one who noticed the tiny key Pokémon pop its head up, observe the current situation...only to be followed by a bright flash and a total lack of burning fire. Dean had lifted his arms to provide whatever minimal cover he could, but as he lowered them, he saw the large shield engulfing not only them... but also his baby. Noting no other Pokémon beside Eevee were currently present, he looked at the clearly pissed off keychain glaring at the demon from the driver’s seat.

“Oh, you beautiful son of a-“

“Gallade!” Castiel cried, throwing his PokéBall forward. A second later, white and green psychic fighting type appeared, blades at the ready. “Aerial Ace! Duel targets!”

Whatever advantage the Houndoom might have had in power was lost with Gallade’s speed and training. A second later, Gallade’s blade struck right into Houndoom’s chest. Though he’d failed much better than his partner. With the idea that the Pokémon was going to attack him as well as his own Pokémon, the demon was ready to flee to save his own ass... only to be met with Castiel’s angel blade to the back. There was a flash of red light and the demon dropped dead, giving the Houndoom the chance to flee while it could. Dean couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the Pokémon that battled on demons behalf. Did they not realize their trainers were now demons or were they just that loyal?

Except for Crowley’s Pokémon. He didn’t think it was possible for Pokémon to be dicks... but there they were.

Once the body had disappeared and the Houndoom had vanished into the surrounding forest, Castiel recalled his Gallade and returned to the car, giving Dean a smile.

“I think your “hitch hiker” just saved our lives.”

“Screw that, it saved Baby!” Dean laughed, looking back at the key, who was still giving him a glare that said she clearly didn’t know if this was a trick or not.

“Tell you what, pipsqueak,” Dean said. “You keep my baby safe, you can stay.”

Klefki seemed to consider this, not sure if to accept or just drive off with the car as it was.

As though fully aware of the Key’s thoughts- or possibly going through the same process if he were approached with such a deal regarding his previous Baby, Dean continued. “You can get her started and you make one hell of a generator, but you’re not gonna get her going without two feet. You protect her, you can stay, if not, we’re gonna be here a very, VERY long time.”

“Kei!” The Pokémon huffed at him, still not sure.

“Come on,” Sam reached out to gently rub the top of her head again. “Give him time. He’s not that big of a dick. He just doesn’t like to share.”

Klefki couldn’t help but purr under the petting despite herself and after another good minute of thought, she moved slightly. Dean gave a puzzled look. Castiel smiles again.

“I think she’s sharing the drivers seat with you, Dean.”

“So does that mean we’re keeping her?” Jack asked happily.

Sam smirked. “If anything, I think it means she’s keeping Baby and Dean has competition.”

Dean grumbled for the rest of the car ride.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> After I saw Kathryn nNewtonin the "Detective Pikachu" trailer, my mind went into crossover mode. This is a tiny one-shot for the epic Tenoko1 after she mentioned she found the idea of a Klefki trying to steal Baby adorable.


End file.
